Cursed into Dragonfable
by Bellatrix567
Summary: Bellatrix is on a mission to kill Dumbledore, but everything goes wrong. She wakes up in Dragonfable and sees familiar faces, but no one seems to remember her. And where is the Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this idea when I was creating another character for Dragonfable - Bellatrix, obviously. Then when Lady Celestia arrived, I was all "Narcissa!" So then I came up with the idea that Bellatrix is stuck in Dragonfable and seems to be the only one who remembers who she is. The prologue just explains how she got there. I think it would take place in The Order of the Phoenix because of what's going to happen later in the story (I'll explain when I write that, but I don't want to ruin it).  
**

Prologue

"Lucius, get out of here!" I snarled. "This isn't your mission!" The bastard ignored me and kept running up the stairs. What an idiot!

"_Stupefy!" _

Lucius fell back and tumbled down the stairs. I ran up to the landing, taking care to step on his face. I forced open the door, hurtling down the corridor. The gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office lay before me...

"Bellatrix! What are you doing here? I thought..." But my dear husband Rodolphus never finished that sentence.

"_Stupefy!"_

He fell down the stairs to join Lucius. Nothing would stand in my way to kill the Dark Lord's most powerful enemy.

"Password?" asked the gargoyle.

"_Reducto."_

The gargoyle exploded in a shower of sparks. I ran up the spiral staircase, stopping before the wooden door. Suddenly, footsteps sounded on the staircase behind me. I flung open the door.

The office was empty. I cast a quick glance around, then turned to face whoever was running up the stairs.

"Lucius! How many times do I have to stun you before you get the point!_ Petrifikkus Totalus!"_ But my spell missed and hit the masked Death Eater behind him.

"Bellatrix! Behind you!"

I turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall emerging from a Penseive on the desk – then heard Lucius trying to Stun _me_! I dodged it easily, of course, since I'd expected a trick.

"Look, Minerva, we have visitors," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"_Avada..."_ But Dumbledore was too quick. He flicked his wand and I fell back on top of Lucius. I just managed to put up a Shield Charm before a second flick cast us all into darkness...


	2. 1: Gorillaphants and Oaklore Keep

**I do not own anyone at all, they all belong to either J. K. Rowling or Artix Entertainment. Everyone except Zia, that is, and she's only mentioned once in this chapter.**

**And Bellatrix is really OOC, sorry about that.  
**

Chapter 1

Gorillaphants and Oaklore Keep

I opened my eyes drowsily. Sunlight shimmered through leaves above my head. Where was I?  
I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a black dress with red trim. Next to me was a very small bag and a plain wooden staff with a purple orb encrusted into the top. Upon looking in the backpack I found a loaf of bread, a few pieces of meat, four potions (blue and red), and about twenty strange gold coins, about the size of Knuts. Perhaps there was some kind of spell on the bag to make it hold a lot more than would fit inside. But where was my wand?  
I was under a tree in a grove of bushes. There was a fort which looked a few miles away. Opposite of the fort was a steep cliff.  
Suddenly I heard footsteps. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the staff.  
"So then, Twilly, we'll go to Falconreach and..." the woman stopped abruptly when she saw me. She was dressed in a beautiful white robe and was carrying a black chest. Beside her was something that looked like a house-elf, but it was smaller and covered in red fur.  
"Narcissa!? Where are we!? Why are you..."  
"Good Mage, you seem to be a bit confused. I am Lady Celestia, not..."  
"Cissy, what are you talking about?"  
"Who is this... 'Narcissa' you speak of? Why do you think I am she?"  
I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why don't you remember me? I'm Bellatrix!? Your sister?!"  
"Unhand me!" she said shrilly. "Twilly, help me!"  
"Don't worry, Priestess!" squeaked the house-elf creature. He bravely ran up to me and whacked my foot with a tiny staff of his.  
"You need this house-elf to protect you?" I said sarcastically. "Cissy, I know you're a wimp, but since when did you need to be saved by a _house-elf_?" I let her go and backed up slowly as the red house-elf came in for a second attack.  
"I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but for your information, Twilly is a Moglin, _not_ a 'house-elf'. I am Lady Celestia, not your sister! Now who exactly are you?"  
"Don't you know..." I stopped and took a deep breath, then began again. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange. I have a sister Narcissa Malfoy who looks just like you. I serve the Dark Lord. Who's side are you on?" I added threateningly.  
She gasped. "I should have known you work for Sepulchure!"  
I lowered the staff slightly. "Who's Sepulchure?"  
"As if you didn't know!"  
"Of course I don't know, who can he be compared to the Dark Lord? Some troublesome teenager?"  
"Sepulchure is an evil, bad person!" exclaimed Twilly.  
"Indeed, he is, Twilly! He is the greatest source of evil in all of Lore!"  
"Lore? Cissy, we're in England. Or has Dumbledore transported us...?"  
"For the last time, I'm not your sister!"  
"You can fight this Sepulchure with your mongril if you want, Narcissa, but I'm going to search for the Dark Lord!" I strode away.

_ Where was I?_ I thought for the thousandth time as I walked down the path Narcissa was on. She had left ten minutes ago, and I was starting to doubt myself. What if she really was this "Lady Celestia"?

Suddenly, a scream broke through the forest.

"Aah! A gorillaphant! Help!"

"Narcissa!" I turned and ran down the path in the opposite direction. A minute later I came upon Narcissa, who was running down the path with a huge, fanged gorilla chasing her. Twilly and the black chest she was carrying were nowhere to be seen.

I reached instinctively for my wand as Narcissa dashed past me. Coward! I hoped she really was Narcissa; I didn't want to go though all this trouble for some stranger.  
_ "Avada Kedavra!"_ I said, pointing the staff at the gorilla. Nothing happened. I hadn't expected it to; this staff was clearly not magical.  
I leaped to the side just before the gorilla ran me over, then I grabbed a rock and threw it at the gorilla, but it bounced off the gorilla's back. Narcissa screamed again - the gorilla had caught up to her.  
I was helpless without my wand. The staff was useless as a weapon, as it was made of wood and provided no sharp edges. But the orb on top of it was rather heavy...  
Without any idea what I was doing, I hit the gorilla on the head with the orb on my staff. Hard. He looked up from Narcissa, who was on the ground, and swiped at me with his huge paw. I ducked and grabbed one of his tusks, which were each larger than my arm. The gorilla roared and shook his head, trying to throw me off.  
"Narcissa, run!" I yelled, smashing the orb into the gorilla's eye while still holding on to his tusk. But she was gazing up at me, transfixed.  
The gorilla caught me off guard as I brought the staff to his other eye and sent me flying. I landed hard on the ground twenty feet away. The staff was nowhere in sight. I had barely stood up before the gorilla came in for a second attack. I dropped to one side to avoid the tusks which nearly went through me and ran.  
Unfortunately, the gorilla was faster. I nearly tripped on a large rock a few feet away, and by that time the gorilla would grab me any second. Making a split-second decision, I grabbed the rock. As the gorilla approached, I hurled the rock at his head. It found it's mark with a sickening _crunch_. The gorilla's skull was broken as one of his foot-long tusks impaled me.  
My knees buckled as Narcissa and Twilly rushed over to me.  
"Oh my..." Narcissa whispered. She knew as well as I did that this wound was fatal. Or it is in this place, at least, with no magic to heal it.  
"Drink this," she said, pressing a bottle of red liquid to my mouth. I was on the verge of fainting, but I gulped it down. It tasted cherry-flavored. Warmth spread through my body for a moment. Then Narcissa pulled me off the gorilla's tusk. Pain shot through my body again, and I drank more of the potion. My wound started to heal slowly.  
"What _was_ that?" I asked.  
"That was a gorillaphant, brave Mage," said Narcissa, her voice much more respectful now. "They roam the forests and eat anyone they come across. And thank you for saving me," she added, smiling.  
I held back a sarcastic reply and drank more of the potion.  
"What's this stuff?"  
"It is a healing potion," she said. "And may I know the name of my savior?"  
"Bellatrix Lestrange," I said. _Why doesn't she remember me?_  
"Twilly, please bring me the Black Dragon Box," Narcissa said to Twilly. He ran off down the path.  
I downed the rest of the potion and made to stand up, but Narcissa stopped me.  
"Lie back down, Bellatrix, your wounds have not yet healed," she said. "We will wait until Twilly returns, then I will send him to Oaklore Keep to get help. Healing potions only do so much, and I do not believe you are strong enough to travel."  
"It's not that far," I snapped, pushing her off me and standing up. Bad idea. I tried not to wince as my wound reopened. I pulled out another healing potion from my bag and chugged down half of it, then I started looking for my staff.  
By the time I found it I'd drank the rest of the healing potion and opened the second one. They healed all the minor cuts and bruises, but I think my ribs are broken and they aren't helping much with that.  
Twilly arrived shortly after that. I was hoping to see him shoving and pushing the chest that was taller than he was, which would have been hilarious, but he was levitating it with his twig. I'd figured out by then that there was magic in this world, it was just much weaker than in England. And I had to learn how to use it.  
Using the staff as a walking stick, I walked the three miles to Oaklore Keep with Narcissa and Twilly, drinking the healing potion the whole way and stopping to rest multiple times. I would have been embarrassed if Narcissa wasn't acting like I had just saved the world and nobly sacrificed myself and a whole bunch of other things. I was just annoyed.  
Finally, we reached the Keep. It was a fort surrounded by a stone wall. Two knights were standing guard on either side of the gate.  
"Lady Celestia!" said the shorter one as we approached. I recognized the voice, but what would Vincent Crabbe Senior be doing here in knight's armor? I didn't raise objections as they opened the gates - there was no need, as he probably wouldn't remember me anyway.  
Narcissa made for a knight with a big hammer as soon as we stepped through the gates. I kept her pace and tried not to wince, holding the staff at my side.  
"Captain Rolith!" she exclaimed. Rolith? This was clearly Rabastan Lestrange, my brother-in-law.  
"Greetings, Lady Celestia," he said. "And... Bella! We thought you were dead!"  
"It's Bellatrix," I said instinctively, his words still going through my mind. So he did remember me! But he still called Narcissa Celestia...  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "But you must tell me how you survived! You've been gone for over a week!"  
"Bellatrix just saved me from a gorillaphant," said Narcissa. "But it wounded her. Do you think we could stop by the infirmary first?"  
"I'm fine," I said, resisting the urge to lean on my staff again. I would not show any signs of weakness to Rabastan.  
"Of course!" he said, taking my arm and leading me to what must be the infirmary. I jerked away from him but followed all the same.  
The infirmary was a large room full of beds and wounded knights, a few of which I recognized as Death Eaters. There was Dolohov, and I'm sure it was Mulciber who was laying unconscious on the floor...  
There was one Healer making his way around the beds. He turned towards us as the door opened, and I saw he was Amycus Carrow.  
"Actually, I feel fine," I said pointedly as Carrow started towards us.  
"It's all right," Rabastan said quietly. "Sir Junn knows what he's doing."  
_ I'm sure he does._  
"Lady Celestia!" Carrow exclaimed. "And Bella! What a pleasant surprise!"  
That is _not_ like Carrow at all.  
"I'm sure it is," I snarled. "But if you're unaware, this is the infirmary, and we've come for a reason."  
"Yes, well, come sit down then..."  
I walked swiftly to the nearest bed and sat down. Carrow looked at the blood seeping through my dress and looked away quickly.  
"I think I'll have my sister tend to you," he said. "She's generally the librarian, but because you are a girl..."  
It took me a second to remember who Carrow's sister was, and by then he was already calling "MAYA!"  
He has another sister? But then she came through the door, and I realized Maya was just her name here.  
Alecto came over to us, Amycus quickly gave her instructions and sent her to the back room with me. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I thought as I dropped onto the bed in the back room, glaring at Alecto with hatred. Why couldn't it have been Mrs. Avery, or Mrs. Nott? Some other Death Eater's wife? Why did it have to be _Alecto?_ I'd hated her ever since we set eyes on each other.  
Half an hour later, I emerged from the back room steaming. I wanted nothing more than to rip Alecto limb from limb. She's different now, more..._ cheery_. Way too cheery for a Death Eater. And she doesn't seem to remember she hates me.  
I walked out of the infirmary and found Rabastan. I needed to talk to someone, and Narcissa was nowhere in sight.  
"Rabastan - Rolith - could I talk to you in private for a moment?" I asked him, trying to sound polite rather than furious.  
"Certainly," he said. "Why?" He's much more decent he was in England.  
"I just - Rabastan, where is the Dark Lord?" I said.  
"The Dark Lord?" he said, looking puzzled. "You mean Sepulchure? I have no idea, Bellatrix. Why would you ask...?"  
"No, _not_ Sepulchure!_ Lord Voldemort!_" I know I shouldn't use the Dark Lord's name, but if that's the only way to get my point across...  
"Lord Voldemort?" Rabastan said. "Never heard of him. Who is he?"  
"Just this... guy I heard of," I said, my face falling. Did no one remember their master? "I think he's dead now."  
"Bellatrix, what happened while you were in the woods?" he asked, leading me to the inn.  
"I was attacked," I said slowly. "By a man... I think he was Sepulchure." I have no idea who this 'Sepulchure' is, but everyone seems to be afraid of him.  
"Really! But you were only looking for that little girl! She came back yesterday, said she'd gotten lost... but Sepulchure! Right here, next to Oaklore Keep! Whatever would he be doing here!?"  
"I meant by one of his henchmen," I said, trying to cover. What was everyone making such a big fuss about? What was Sepulchure compared to the Dark Lord?  
"But why would they be so interested in you?" said Rabastan. "You are a powerful Mage, but I can't see why Sepulchure would want to get rid of you..."  
I shrugged, then explained that the imaginary henchmen were actually Darkwolf bandits pretending to work for Sepulchure. I'd heard one of the knights shouting about Darkwolf bandits, but I don't know anything about them. I made up a battle where a few tried to rob me, but I scared them off. It doesn't go too well with the fact that I nearly got killed by a giant gorilla shortly after that, so I'm not sure if Rabastan believed me or not - I'm pretty certain he didn't - but that was amongst the least of my worries. There were two things I needed to do - one, find the Dark Lord, and two, get us out of here.  
"So... where are we?"  
"We are on the planet Lore. This is Oaklore Keep, where we train some of the best nights in the kingdom as well as keeping the Sneevil population down."  
_ Sneevils?_  
"And who's Sepulchure?"  
Rabastan sighed. "He's a man intent on seizing the kingdom, basically. And he's taken over a lot. However, King Alteon is making his best efforts to thwart him."  
That gave me a LOT of detail, didn't it?  
"Okay. Maybe I can help out later, but right now I need to learn how to use this thing," I said, indicating the staff.  
He frowned. "Weren't you already an accomplished Mage?"  
"I was. But those Darkwolf people kind of sapped out my powers," I lied swiftly.  
"WHAT!?" Rabastan shouted.  
"I mean, I can still use _some_ magic," I said. "But if there's someone to help teach me..."  
He nodded. Strange, Rabastan's much more obnoxious in England. I'd already noticed this, but it's becoming more pronounced in every word he says. It's the same with Alecto and Amycus.  
"I believe you studied with Zia's class before?"  
"Yes," I said, although I had no idea who Zia was.  
"Well, I think she's starting another Mage class again this year," Rabastan said. "I assume you know where she lives?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good. Now, that wound is going to heal in a matter of days. After that, would you like to be Lady Celestia's guard?"  
"She needs a guard?" Being Narcissa's bodyguard is not my ideal profession, even if it's only for a short time.  
"No, no!" he said. "Just while she's going through the forest to Falconreach. Sepulchure's trying to catch her, and my suspicions are he's put up a warrant for her capture."  
"Why?" Rabastan just shrugged, but I hadn't expected him to give me a full answer.  
"It's nearly sundown. You should get a full night's sleep," he said. "You're in room 47, right?"  
I nodded, hoping he was correct. And I was staying in this inn, right? I found room 47 and dropped down on the bed. Rabastan was right, I was exhausted.  
I pulled back my left sleeve to check what had been bothering me all day. I sighed in relief as I saw my Dark Mark. Perhaps by pressing it, I could find the Dark Lord...  
I pressed my finger to my Dark Mark. It burned black. I waited in silence - this place was full of Death Eaters. Surely they would feel it, too? But after a minute of waiting, nothing happened. I tried again, and again. Still, none of the "knights" came running. There was no sign of the Dark Lord.  
Finally, I gave up. I could search for the Dark Lord tomorrow. Noticing a trunk in the corner, I began inspecting it. There were clothes on top, two like the one I was wearing, a black one which was probably for special occasions, and two short-skirted dresses, blue and green. Underneath that were some underclothes and a black cape. No robes. Under the clothing was a sharp horn or tusk or something, a souvenir. A few spare healing and energy potions (the blue ones) were beside the horn, and underneath that was a bag of gold and silver coins. I still wasn't sure how much it was worth here, but it seemed like a lot.  
I changed into pajamas and fell asleep the second I got onto the bed.

**Sorry Bellatrix is so mean to Lady Celestia/Narcissa. I do not really think those things she says about Narcissa. (However, Celestia just annoys the c*** out of me) I also do not hate Alecto and Amycus Carrow any more than I do the other Death Eaters (which I'm a big fan of the Dark Arts, if you haven't noticed). Again, I just can't see Bellatrix taking to Alecto. And sorry about Rolith, I know he's based on a real guy.  
**

**Review please, even if all you have to say is "this is the stupidest story I've ever read." Just phrase it a little more nicely, and I'll be happy.  
**

**Oh, and any suggestions on who Voldemort should be? I've got a couple ideas, but the only guy he's really like is Sepulchure, and that would be way too obvious.  
**


End file.
